Sibling Rivalry
by chickeebaybee
Summary: During a recovery mission, Jun finds a little girl who needs her desperately. She wants to take her in as a little sister, but how will Jinpei feel about this?
1. Chapter 1

Sibling Rivalry

Jun wandered around the charred city. Crumbled remnants of buildings were scattered all over the cracked pavement. The team's mission was to search for survivors among the ruins.

Ryu searched from overhead in the Phoenix, while the others searched on foot. From the looks of the city, Jun surmised that there wouldn't be any survivors, if any. It looked as though the search and rescue mission would soon become a body recovery mission.

Looking down at her feet, she noticed a scorched doll, and picked it up. Although she knew she was supposed to suppress her emotions while she was on-duty, her eyes glistened as she thought of the child who might've been playing with this doll when the attack started.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled cry. It was coming from one of the collapsed buildings up ahead of her. She rushed over to the location the sound originated from,listening again forthe cry. It sounded like a sobbing child.She quickly called the others via wristcom for help.

Ryu was the first to arrive, lifting the heavy sheet rock walls enough for Jun to crawl in toward the sound. "Hurry up, Jun; I don't know how long I can hold this up!" He grunted.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She could feel herself being sliced by sharp debris, but she continued on. As she approached the sound, she could see a small child, terrified and sobbing softly. She uncovered the child, seeing that it was a little girl, probably no more than three years of age.

She spoke to the girl in soothing tones. "It's ok; I'm going to get you out of here…" The little girl looked up at her and stopped crying, still in shock. She crawled into Jun's arms and clung to her for dear life.

Jun and the little girl made their way out of the debris, and found the entire team waiting for her out on the street.

Ken observed the small brunette child gripping the Swan tightly. "Good work, Jun…looks like this little one's gonna be ok…did anyone else find any signs of life?" Ken asked. The other teammates shook their heads.

"It looks like the little girl here is the only survivor…" Joe balled up his fists and spoke through gritted teeth. "Katse will pay for this…how many lives is he going to ruin? How many families must be torn apart?" He turned his back to the team and walked back toward the God Phoenix.

Examining the small survivor, and finding many gashes, cuts and bruises, Jun became even more concerned. "We'd better hurry back to the base, she needs medical attention."

They responded quickly, dashing to the God Phoenix to return to the Crescent Coral Base.

Once on board, Jun rushed the child back to the Sick Bay. Jinpei followed close behind.

Jun reached a gloved hand back toward Jinpei. "Jinpei, hand me the bandages, will you?"

"Sure thing, Sis…" The Swallow picked up the gauze and bandages, and rushed them to Jun."

He watched her, with his hands behind his back, as she bandaged a particularly nasty looking cut on the child's leg. "What's her name?" He asked.

"That's a good question…what's your name little one?" She smiled warmly at the child as she continued bandaging. The child was too frightened to respond. She pointed to herself and then to her little brother as she beganan introduction." I'm Jun… and this is Jinpei…"

The little girl looked up from the gurney at the two smiling faces and whispered, "I'm Kami…" She then looked around the room at her strange surroundings. " I want my mommy…" She cried as she began sobbing again.

This prompted Jun to pick her up again and speak to her with soothing tones. She got so caught up in talking to Kami, she forgot Jinpei was even there. He quietly slipped out and joined the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Sibling Rivalry- Part 2

The great Swallow walked back onto the bridge with his head down and quietly sat down in his seat. Ken, as always, was the first to notice the sulking nature of his little comrade.

He assumed that Jinpei was upset by the latest catastrophe and worried about the little girl. Placing his hand on Jinpei's shoulder, he reassured him, "Don't worry, Jinpei, that little girl is in good hands. Jun will take care of her."

Jinpei only nodded in reply. It was no use. If Jinpei didn't understand what he was feeling, how could Ken? Jinpei continued to stay unusually quiet during the ride home. He was trying to make sense of his unusual sadness.

Upon returning to Crescent Coral, Jun scurried over to the hospital wing to have Kami examined. The other team members reported to Dr. Nambu, and met Jun in the waiting room afterward. Jun sat on a couch, rubbing her forehead nervously.

Ken plopped down next to her. "What did the doctor say?"

"They haven't come out yet… I'm worried, Ken, she was really in deep shock…"

Ken gave the back of her neck a light squeeze. "I'm sure she'll be ok…"

Joe, Ryu, and Jinpei sat down on the couch across from them. Ryu spoke up. "That girl was mighty little, how old is she, anyway?"

"I don't know, but she appears to be no more than three…" Jun looked down. "Shetoldme her name is Kami…"

The exam room door opened suddenly and a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"She's going to be fine…a few cuts and bruises…but I think she'll heal better in a home environment rather than here in this sterile setting…she's been through an awful lot…"

Jun's eyes lit up. "She can stay with me…"

Ken and the others looked surprised. "Jun… are you sure? I mean, you have a business, and Jinpei, and what if we get called on a mission?"

"It will be fine…Jinpei will help me, right Jinpei?" She looked over at her astonished little brother. His mouth gaped open. "And if we get called on a mission, someone here at the base can watch her until I get back…"

Joe grinned, "You've got it all figured out don't you…didn't you get your fill of babies with this little guy over here?" He tousled Jinpei's hair.

Jinpei growled and raised his fist at Joe, "I'm not a baby, you moron!"

"See? Didn't I do a great job raising him?" Jun laughed and the rest of the team joined in.

The doctor interrupted the little "family" moment. "We can only release her to you if Dr. Nambu gives it the ok, Jun."

"I'll find out, right away…" Jun turned on her heels and disappeared down the hallway, headed to Nambu's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Sibling Rivalry- Part 3

As Jun arrived at Nambu's office, she could hear him talking on the phone. She politely waited in the hall for him to finish talking, growing more impatient by the minute.

There was something about this little girl…she desperately wanted to take care of her, just as she had taken Jinpei under her wing. She was so small and helpless…and seemingly an orphan, too.

Jun always liked to feel needed. She was already the mother/ sister figure for the team, and Jinpei still needed her, although he was rapidly becoming more independent with each passing day.

Maybe it was the idea of having another female around…she was surrounded by "testosterone." Jinpei had always teased her about "not acting like a lady." In any case, she needed this little girl, and the little girl needed her; and that was all that mattered.

Her thoughts ceased as she heard the phone click onto the receiver. She cautiously entered the room. Nambu was sitting at his desk, writing rapidly. Without looking up, he spoke. "Something on your mind, Jun?"

"Yes, Hakase…" Jun approached his desk.

He stopped writing and pressed the fingers of both hands together, making a "tent" shape at his chin. "I'm listening…"

Jun shuffled nervously and cleared her throat. "Well, you see, the doctor says the little girl…"

Nambu interrupted, "The very young child you rescued from the abandoned city?"

"Yes, sir. The doctor says she needs to recuperate in a home environment…and I thought maybe I could take care of her…" She looked down at her feet, not wanting to appear too eager.

"Have you considered the implications of this?" Nambu asked.

"Yes, I have. She could stay with me, in my room. I'd make her a bed using one of the cots from the hospital ward. Jinpei would help me with running the snack, and if we were called on a mission…well, I was hoping someone here could watch her until I returned…"

Dr. Nambu's eyes narrowed. "Have you spoken to Jinpei about this? It seems this will affect him a great deal as well…"

Jun gasped. _Jinpei?…_She cupped her hand over her mouth. "No, Hakase, I haven't discussed it at length with him, but I will…"

Nambu wiped his glasses and put them on. "I would suggest that you make sure he is okay with this first. If he doesn't mind, then I will agree to let the girl stay with you for a short amount of time…just until she recuperates…"

Jun grinned. "Thank you, Hakase! I'm sure Jinpei will be fine with it!" She darted out of the room to talk to her "little brother" and to make plans for their new "guest."


	4. Chapter 4

Sibling Rivalry- part 4

Jun found Jinpei in his living quarters lying down on his bed. She walked in and sat on the edge, concerned about the little Swallow.

Jinpei scowled at her, turning over on his side, leaving her to talk to his back. "Jeez, sis! Don't you ever knock? A guy can't have any privacy around here!"

Jun was shocked. He seemed so angry; it was so unlike him. "I wanted to talk to you. I need to apologize…"

Jinpei remained silent.

She continued, "…I wasn't being fair to you earlier. I tried to take Kami into our home without asking how you felt about it first…will you forgive me?"

The Swallow turned back toward Jun and growled, "You volunteered me to run the Snack all by myself! You acted like you forgot you had a brother!"

Jun's eyes welled with tears. "I'm sorry, Jinpei, I just lost my head for a moment…I _love _you… you're my _only _little brother!" She reached over and hugged him.

At first, he didn't hug back. But soon, his eyes welled with tears as he, too, released his pent up emotions. "It's okay, Sis…I know you didn't mean it…"

As the tears dried, they released their embrace. Jun plucked up the courage to ask the question that she still had on her mind.

"Jinpei…"

"Yeah…"

"Would it be ok if we kept Kami for a few days… just until she gets better?" She held her breath, hoping for an affirmative answer.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Jinpei didn't really want the child to stay with them, but he knew his sister wanted it so badly, he gave in. "Do I have to run the Snack alone?"

"No, there will probably be a few times I need you to take over… but I can ask Ryu to come help if you'd like…"

Jinpei gave a weak smile. "Yeah, okay I guess…but she can't come in to my room!"

"Thanks, Jinpei!" Jun responded by kissing his cheek and standing up to leave the room.

Jinpei sat up on his bed and wiped his face with his hand. "And no more of that mushy stuff, alright?" He looked disgusted.

Jun grinned back at him as she exited his room. "You got it, little brother!" She gave a quick wave, and took off down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Sibling Rivalry- Part 5

Jun knocked into Ken in her rush down the hallway. They both fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ken, I was just in a hurry!" Jun blushed; it was obvious what was on her mind.

Ken stood up and offered her his hand. He chuckled softly. "Slow down, Jun, Kami's not going anywhere…"

She let him pull her up. "I know…I just…"

"You really want to keep that little girl, huh? How does Jinpei feel about it?" Ken's sparkling blue eyes bore into her soul. It was as if he could see right through her.

"I got a little carried away with the idea, and forgot to ask him."

She stared down at her feet in shame. "I just had a little talk with him, and he's okay with it, now…"

Ken nodded and smiled. "Glad to hear it. Looks like you're about to be really busy…"

He stuck his hands on his pockets and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't overly fond of this tot taking up Jun's time and attention, either.

Jun quietly replied. "Yeah, little ones can be demanding. I remember how it was with Jinpei…" She looked up at him and added, "I'd better get going, I have to fill out the release papers and see how she's doing. She's been asleep for a long time, now…exhausted, I'm sure…"

She slid by Ken and continued down the hallway toward Kami's room.

Jun walked into the recovery room and saw Kami eating the mashed potatoes from her dinner plate. It was a good sign. She smiled, "Well, hello, little one, I'm glad to see you are eating…"

"Hi…" the girl answered shyly.

Jun wondered if she even remembered her.

"Remember me? Jun?"

Kami looked up. "You're the lady that saved me from those walls…"

Jun nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. "That's right. How are your 'boo-boo's' feeling?"

"Better…did you fix 'em?"

"Well, I fixed some of them… the doctor fixed the rest. He says you'll be able to leave the hospital tonight." Jun answered.

"Can I go home and find my Mommy?" The tot stared earnestly into Jun's eyes. It broke her heart.

Jun held the girl's hands. "Honey, we don't know where your Mommy is… but hopefully, we'll find her soon." She tried changing the subject. "How would you like to stay with me and Jinpei for a few days?"

"Who is Jinpei?" Kami asked.

"He's my little brother. You'd stay in my room, with me, and I'll take care of you. How does that sound?"

"Okay. But you'll still find my Mommy?"

"Of course, we'll keep looking…" Jun promised.

After she was released, Jun brought Kami home and got her situated on the cot in her bedroom. She gave her one of her #3 tee shirts to wear to bed.

Kami looked at the shirt and then looked back at Jun. "But I don't know how to put it on…can you help me?"

Jun chuckled. "Sure I can. It's been so long since I had a little one around, I've forgotten…"

Kami frowned. "I'm not little, I'm a big girl…Big girls go potty all by their self!"

"That's right… you are a big girl…do you have to go potty before you go to bed?"

"Uh- huh…" Kami nodded. No sooner did she answer, than she made a puddle right on the floor. She began to cry.

Jun consoled her. "It's okay, Kami, that happens sometimes… you just have to ask earlier next time, okay?"

Kami nodded as Jun changed her and cleaned up the puddle.

Finally, Kami climbed onto her cot. Jun quickly slipped on her nightgown and climbed into her bed nearby. She turned out the light, and heard a scream. Quickly, she flicked it back on again.

"What's wrong, Kami?" Jun's eyes widened as she sat up in bed.

"I'm scared of the dark!" The tot squealed.

Jun sighed. This was harder than she remembered. "Okay, sweetie, I'll leave the light on. Good night."

Kami stretched out on her cot. "Good night, Jun. Good night Mommy, wherever you are…"


	6. Chapter 6

Sibling Rivalry- Part 6

Jun was awakened several times during the night by screaming and groaning from the little girl. It seemed as though she was having nightmares. Jun dashed over to the cot with every sound the child made, trying to calm her each time. Then, Kami woke up several times crying for her mother. Finally, Jun carried to into her bed and snuggled with her, hoping to have a few hours of blissful slumber.

Morning came all too soon. She was startled awake by a banging on her bedroom door.

"Wake up, sis…you overslept! It's time to open the Snack!" Jinpei's voice seemed more shrill than usual this morning.

Jun turned over on her side and yelled, "Shut up, Jinpei! I was up all night with Kami! I need some sleep, alright?"

The muffled voice on the other side of the door responded. "Alright… this one time. But you better not leave me to run the Snack alone all the time!" He sighed and lifted his wrist to call Tiny for backup; there was no way he could handle the breakfast crowd alone. He felt overwhelmed andunderappreciated by his Onechan.

After a few hours, Jun and Kami began to stir. It was mid afternoon, and the Snack was quieting down after the lunch rush. Jinpeiand Ryuboth looked exhausted. Jun brought Kami out and handed her to Jinpei.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Jinpei scowled at his sister.

"Just give her something to eat, and watch her for me, ok? I need to go and buy her some clothes." Jun slipped out the door, holding a credit card in her hand.

Kami immediately started crying.

Jinpei looked over at Ryu. They were both baffled by Jun's behavior. Ryu grabbed the tot from Jinpei's arms and sat down in a booth with her.

"Jinpei…do you have any peanut butter? I can't think of any kid that doesn't like peanut butter…we can make her a sandwich or something…" Ryu paused for a moment. Then he chuckled. "Come to think of it, I could use a peanut butter sandwich myself."

Jinpei frowned as he smeared the peanut butter on the bread. He practically threw the sandwiches at them. "I swear I've been turned into a slave or something!"

He turned away and picked up a rag to wipe down the counters.

Kami's crying became louder with each passing moment. "I want my mommy!" She screamed.

At that exact moment, Ken and Joe walked in. They had been playing tennis, and were hot and sweaty from being out in the sun.

"What in the…?" They both glanced at each other and cupped their hands over their ears.

Joe spoke up. "Hey, Jinpei…got anything to drink? I'm thirsty!"

Jinpei glared at them. "You can only have water! And get it yourself! I'm too busy babysitting!"

Ken's eyebrows knit. "Babysitting? Where's Jun? I thought she was taking care of Kami…"

"She went to get the kid some clothes… just handed her to Jinpei and left…" Ryu replied as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Jinpei chimed in. "Yeah, she slept in, too. She said Kami kept her up all night. Good thing Ryu was here to help me."

Ken looked concerned. _It's not like Jun to be so irresponsible…she must be in over her head…_he thought.

"Be patient with her guys. She needs a little time to get adjusted. I'm sure things will get better with time." Ken reassured them.

Kami continued crying in the corner booth. Joe decided to try to take her mind off of her mommy. He picked her up. "Come on, kiddo, _Uncle Joe_ is gonna show you something."

He winked at the others. "We're going for a little walk. It'll take her mind off things…"

Three mouths gaped open in shock. Not only did Joe stop the child from crying, but he was taking her for a walk! They couldn't believe their eyes…


	7. Chapter 7

Sibling Rivalry- Part 7

Ken walked over and put his hand on Jinpei's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

Jinpei's eyes welled up with tears as the anger and frustration came pouring out.

"I didn't want the little brat here in the first place…and now she's taking up all Jun's time! Jun's making me do everything, and she doesn't even appreciate what I'm doing to help her! Man, it's like she doesn't even know I'm around anymore, unless she wants me to do something for her…"

Ken spoke softly. "Jinpei, why did you say Kami could live here, if you didn't want her to?"

"Because… that's all she wanted…a little girl to fuss over!" Jinpei threw his rag down and stormed into his room.

Ken looked over at Ryu. "Ryu, close the Snack…we need to have a little "family" discussion."

Soon, Joe returned to the Snack with Kami riding on his shoulders. She was giggling hysterically as they entered the room.

"Well, that's a welcome sound. How'd you do it?" Ken smiled up at the laughing youngster.

"I showed her my car…how does Uncle Joe's car go, Kami?" He looked up at the tot hovering over him.

"Vroom, vroom…." Kami let go of his head long enough to pretend she was driving. "Uncle Joe let me drive the car!"

"What! Joe you didn't…" Ken's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his second.

"Don't worry, Ken, she just pretended to drive. I didn't even take it out of gear." Joe lifted the little girl off of his shoulders. "Now, go eat your sandwich, and maybe I'll take you for a ride."

"Over my dead body!" Everyone turned toward the familiar voice at the back door.

"Jun! You're back!" Ryu stood up from the booth. He was relieved that he didn't have to close up the Snack by himself.

Jun glided into the room, carrying an assortment of shopping bags.

"Do you think you got enough? She is only one little kid, you know…"Joe remarked.

"Uncle Joe, I'm big…" Kami yelled as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Jun raised her eyebrows. "_Uncle_ Joe?"

Joe shrugged. "Well, what was I supposed to have her call me? _Hey you_?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sibling Rivalry- Part 8

Jun looked around the room. "Where's Jinpei?"

"He's in his room. He's a little angry with you right now." Ryu replied.

"Angry?" She frowned as she thought for a moment about the way she had treated him lately.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment, Jun?" Ken asked.

"Sure, just let me put these bags down."

Ken followed her into her bedroom. "So how are things going with Kami?"

Jun shook her head. "It's been a bit of a rough start…she's been through so much. Lots of nightmares…and she misses her mother. I feel so bad for her, Ken…" She felt a lump forming in her throat.

"You know, it's not your job to take in every orphan you meet. You can't make up for her not having her mother…" Ken placed his hand on her shoulder. "You try to take on too much at one time. It may be more than you can handle. I'll help in any way I can. But this girl's mother may still be out there." He could feel her trembling; holding back the sorrow she kept pent up inside.

"I know. I just want to make things right. I feel so guilty…I wish I could make it right for her..." Ken held her hands as tears began flowing down her cheeks. "I guess I feel that I have to be a better person, more helpful, more caring, because by helping others...I won't be alone."

"So... you're afraid of being alone?" Ken's eyes widened as he began to understand what Jun was feeling. She blamed herself for being an orphan...thinking she wasn't good enough... and she was frightened of being abandoned again.

"You know...we're all your family, Jun...and we'll never abandon you. You mean too much to us. We love you..." Ken's voice trailed off as he tried to disguise the deep emotion he was feeling for her.

"It's not your fault you were orphaned, Jun. And it's a noble cause taking in other orphans…but you can't do it alone…and you can't fix everyone and everything."

Ken hugged her close to him as she continued sobbing. "Speaking of fixing…Jinpei's heart is broken, and only you can fix it. He feels that he has been replaced by a three year old girl. I guess it's a little 'sibling rivalry'…" He grinned as she pushed back from his chest.

"I'll go and talk to him…" she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and headed for Jinpei's room.

It was an all too familiar feeling as she knocked on Jinpei's door.

"Jinpei? Can I come in?" She spoke softly.

"Go away! I'm not gonna be your servant anymore!" Jinpei's voice sounded muffled.

She picked the lock on the door and opened it. Then she tiptoed over to the bed.

"Jinpei, hear me out… please…I've done it again, haven't I?"

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "Jinpei, I shouldn't have thrown everything at you like that this morning, I was wrong…it won't happen again…"

Jinpei remained silent. He held his pillow over his head.

"…and I want to thank you…for being so responsible and helping me out today. I knew I could count on you…sometimes I forget, you're still a kid, too…" She lowered her head in shame. "Do you remember when I adopted you as my little brother?"

Jinpei slowly poked his head out from his pillow. "You said it was because you were an orphan, too, and we'd never be alone, because we had each other…"

Jun nodded. "Kami is alone right now, too, and she needs us right now. Just give it a little more time…I'm sure you'll grow to love her…"

It took several minutes for Jinpei to answer. He finally put on a brave face and wiped his tears.

"I guess it'll give me someone to boss around…" Jinpei smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for? The dinner crowd will be here soon!"

The Swan shook her head and grinned. "No, I believe we'll be closed this evening. Our little family is going out to dinner tonight!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sibling Rivalry- Part 9

The next few weeks were both challenging and rewarding for Jun and Jinpei, as they grew accustomed to their new "little sister." Jun got chills the first time she heard Kami call her "Onechan." Jinpei cringed at this, as he wanted to be the only one who called Jun "Onechan". He didn't mind so much, however, when kami called him "Aniki", it made him feel important.

During this time, there were only two calls for the team. Fortunately, both were short surveillance missions, which didn't take much of their time. Kami played with the ISO secretaries, and drew pictures for her "Onechan".

Even Dr. Nambu was charmed by the toddler. She'd walk into his lab and ask him what he was doing. When he answered, she soaked in his words like a sponge. Once, she made him laugh when she crawled up onto his desk and put his glasses on, pretending to be a scientist.

Nambu insisted that she be given the best counseling money could buy. He was truly concerned about Kami's mental state after the ordeal she had been through. Kami continued to have nightmares, but her condition improved with each passing day.

Jinpei eventually became fond of her, too. He had her wiping tables, passing out napkins, and even taking customers their change. He enjoyed taking charge of the little one.

On the other hand, there were times she could be a pain. She liked to antagonize Jinpei sometimes when he was feeling frazzled, by sticking her tongue out at him behind Jun's back. She also loved to unplug his video games, while he was playing, just to get him to play with her. Her favorite past time, however, was to inform Jun when he was slacking off at work, or when he brought a new pet into the house.

_Children are so resilient…_Jun thought, as she watched Kami handing out napkins and straws to the customers. The regular customers would sometimes bring her toys and treats, which she accepted gratefully.

Kami soon became the new entertainment at the Snack. Everyone thought it was cute when she danced to the tunes on the jukebox. Sometimes Jinpei would even get out and dance with her.

Ken even doted on Kami. He liked to take her on airplane rides with him. Because she was so small, she could fit easily into the cockpit with him. Sometimes, he had her help with deliveries. Jun wasn't thrilled with Kami riding in the plane, but she figured "Uncle Ken" would keep her safe.

Ryu took her out on his boat once, along with Jinpei. He truly believed she brought them good luck. On that particular trip, they caught a "boat load" of fish. Kami seemed to enjoy being out on the ocean. She learned quickly, and came home spouting off that she wanted to catch a Blue Marlin on the next trip.

Kami's favorite, by far, was "Uncle Joe". Joe was surprisingly good with kids. He spoiled her with candy and gifts…most of the time slipping them to her behind Jun's back. Joe liked to rough house with her, and get her overexcited right before bedtime, leaving Jun to wrestle her to bed. Joe's favorite thing to do, however, was to show off his new "niece" to the beautiful women at the race track. "Nothing reels them in like puppies and babies..." he once whispered to Ken, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Everyone had grown quite fond of Kami, and she had grown quite fond of them. She had started a new life, getting accustomed to her new routine and her newly "adopted" family.

Nambu came into his office on a rainy Monday morning noticing a post it note had been stuck to his phone over the weekend. One of the secretaries had scribbled a message for him: "Please call Asa Yoshida...she's looking for her daughter...possibly Kami?"

He reread the note, wondering if he had imagined it. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number carefully, speculating that everyone's lives were about to change.

A woman's voice answered the phone. "Hello, this is Asa."

"Hello, Asa Yoshida? This is Dr. Kozaboro Nambu with the ISO. It has come to our attention that you are looking for your daughter...is that correct?"

"Yes, it is. My daughter and I got separated during the Galactor attack. I feared she was dead, until I heard a three year old girl was rescued from the city. My daughter's name is Kami... and she is three years old. I am praying the child that was rescued is Kami." The woman's voice quivered as she spoke.

"Well, ma'am, I have to tell you there is a possibility that we have recovered your child. However, before we can release any information, we have to do some tests to confirm it. I'm sure you understand...we don't want to get anyone's hopes up until we know the facts. We can schedule you to come in for a DNA analysis, and we will reveal the results as soon as possible."

"How soon can I come in?" She asked.

"We can test you this afternoon, if you'd like...and we'd tentatively have results tomorrow."

After setting the appointment, Nambu put the phone back in its cradle. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, considering whether or not to prepare Jun for the possibility of losing Kami. He decided to wait...maybe it would be a false alarm...


	10. Chapter 10

Sibling Rivalry- Part 10

That afternoon, a slim Japanese woman hovered in Dr. Nambu's doorway. He was busily typing on his computer, and didn't acknowledge her presence. She cleared her throat nervously. "Excuse me, are you Dr. Kozaboro Nambu?"

He glanced up and motioned for her to come in. "Please, come in and have a seat…" he stood up and walked over to shake her hand. Then he sat down across from her on one of the couches.

"I'm so happy to meet you, I know you told me not to get my hopes up, but this is the only hope I have. I've been looking for my daughter for weeks. People kept telling me to give up…that she was dead…but I know she is alive…she must be…" Tears began flowing down the woman's face.

Dr. Nambu handed her a box of tissues. "If you don't mind my asking, where is her father?"

"He died two years ago. He was a fighter pilot for Ameris, gunned down in a battle with Galactor. Kami never knew her father, I was all she had… and she was all I had…" Ms. Yoshida wiped her face with a tissue. "So you can see, Dr. Nambu, it is urgent that I find her, if she is still alive."

"Let's get the testing started, so we can find the answers you so desperately need." Nambu helped her up and escorted her to the lab.

While she was being tested, Nambu walked out in the hall and called Jun on the wrist communicator. "Jun…"

"Yes, Hakase, this is Jun…"

"I need you to bring Kami in for some routine testing in about an hour, alright?"

"Yes, sir…is… everything alright?" Jun detected uneasiness in the Doctor's voice.

"It's fine, Jun, just bring her in."

"Yes, Hakase…"

Nambu wiped his brow. It would not be easy keeping this from Jun, he knew she detected that something was wrong by the tone of his voice. Nothing got by her. But he had to keep the information to himself until the testing was complete.

Mrs. Yoshida returned home full of anxiety. It would be hard to wait twenty four more hours for the results…but she was closer than ever to finding her daughter.

Later that afternoon, Jun appeared with Kami holding her hand. The little girl went running up to Nambu, arms outstretched, melting his heart. He took her by the hand. "We're going to visit the lab today, alright Kami? You're going to get to be a scientist!"

Kami clapped gleefully and galloped alongside of Nambu. Jun smiled as she watched them walk down the hall.

Astonishingly enough, they reappeared in Nambu's office in just a few minutes. "Finished already?" Jun inquired, putting down the magazine she had just opened.

"Yep. And I got a lollipop!" Kami proudly displayed her treasure.

"Sugar free, I hope…" Jun looked at Nambu. He nodded in return.


	11. Chapter 11

Sibling Rivalry- Part 11

Jun was puzzled about Nambu's unusual behavior. He didn't act outwardly different, but she detected an inner anxiety in him. It was as though he was keeping something from her. She called Ken by wrist communicator on her way home.

"Ken, it's Jun…I need to talk to you…"

"Jun? Is everything okay?"

"I hope so; can you meet me at the Snack for dinner tonight?"

"Sure thing. I'm just finishing my deliveries, I'll go home and get cleaned up… be there in a bit." Ken's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what was on Jun's mind.

As Jun returned to the Snack with Kami, Ryu and Joe were sitting at the bar, watching auto racing on television. Jinpei was behind the bar cheering wildly for one of the drivers. "He's the best… my favorite! Look at him go!" He shouted.

"Jinpei, you traitor! I thought I was your favorite!" Joe smirked.

"You are, Aniki! He's my favorite one in _this_ race!" Realizing he had stuck his foot in his mouth, Jinpei blushed.

Jun sat Kami at the bar, next to Joe, then walked over and whispered to Ryu. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Ryu followed her over to the corner booth.

Jun looked at him pleadingly with her jade green eyes, "I need you to take Jinpei and Kami out for pizza…or something… I need to talk to Ken about something weird that happened today with Dr. Nambu. He had Kami come in for testing today…and I don't want to upset her or Jinpei…but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Sure, Jun, no problem…"Ryu never could say no to Jun. "We'll go for pizza, and a movie."

Jun gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Ryu, you're the best!" She knew she could always depend on lovable, ever-faithful Ryu.

Ryu lumbered back to the bar and announced, "Who wants to go for pizza and a movie?"

Kami jumped up and shouted, "Me! Me!"

Her response was echoed by Jinpei. "I'll go, too!"

Joe yawned, "Count me out…I'm too tired… had a late night last night…" He winked at Jun.

Jun responded by placing both hands on her hips, and giving him her patented glare of disapproval.

Ryu, Jinpei, and Kami scurried out the door for their evening of fun, while Jun settled in for a long night of speculation.

Joe glanced over at Jun, noting her anxiousness. "What's got your panties in a bunch this time, Jun?"

Jun glared back at Joe again as she placed the "closed" sign in the window.

Next, she walked into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. Joe followed close behind.

He watched her pull out spaghetti noodles and a pot.

Joe snickered, "_You're_ making spaghetti? Move over and let the master take over…"

He made his way toward her and grabbed the ingredients from her cupboards.

She gave a half smile as she walked over to retrieve the plates.

He tried again. "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to read your mind?"

"Dr. Nambu ran some tests on Kami today… what do you think it means?"

"It means he needed to run some tests? I don't know…" Joe shrugged.

Ken walked into the kitchen as they continued the conversation.

"Hi, Ken, thanks for coming…" Jun smiled weakly as he entered the room. He knew immediately that there was something amiss.

"You sounded upset…something… wrong?" Ken asked.

"Jun thinks it's weird that Nambu had Kami tested today…"Joe interrupted.

"What kind of tests?" Ken eyed Jun as he sat down at the Kitchen table.

"I'm not sure…Hakase was very… evasive. He seemed nervous…not himself at all. I couldn't help feeling that he was keeping something from me."

Ken frowned; the wheels in his mind were turning. "How long did the testing take?"

"Just a few minutes…it was really fast…" Jun replied. She began setting the table.

"Hmmm…there are a few things it could be… I'll tell you what, I'll go over and check with him tonight after dinner…see what I can find out." Ken reassured the anxious Swan. "It's probably no big deal. Maybe they just wanted to check and see that she had healed from her injuries."

Joe joined them for dinner, and he and Ken tried their best to keep Jun's mind off of Kami. She did feel better knowing Ken was going to investigate. If the Doctor was going to tell anyone what was going on, he'd tell Ken. They'd find out their answers soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Sibling Rivalry- Part 12

After dinner, Ken contacted Nambu on his communicator and met him at his house. Nambu offered him a drink and sat down with him on the couch.

"Is something bothering you, Ken? It's not like you to drop by in the evening like this." Nambu looked concerned.

"Yes, Hakase. I had dinner with Jun tonight…" Ken began, watching Nambu's facial expression change at the mention of Jun's name. "She was wondering why Kami had to have testing done all of the sudden, when she's been fine for weeks…"

Nambu's eyes narrowed as he stroked his chin. He was trying to decide whether or not to share his newest information. "Ken, what I am about to reveal to you must be kept in the strictest confidence. You must not share this information with Jun under any circumstance."

Ken's eyes widened with anticipation. "Yes, Hakase."

"I received a call over the weekend from an Asa Yoshida. She claims her three year old daughter, Kami, has been missing since the Galactor attack three weeks ago. She came in for DNA testing. We need proof that Kami is her daughter before we can release her from our care."

"So Kami came in for a DNA test?" Ken's eyebrows lifted in shock.

Nambu continued. "Yes. I didn't want to upset Jun in case it's a false alarm."

"Do we have the results?"

"Not yet. We'll know something tomorrow." Nambu replied.

Ken stared at the floor. He was saddened by this news, and he knew Jun's world would be turned upside down. "What should I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth. You will be able to reveal the answer to her tomorrow. Tell her not to worry… everything will be ok."

After his meeting with Nambu, he knew he'd be facing the "Swannish Inquisition". He'd rather face a firing squad than an angry Swan who couldn't get the answers she wanted out of him. The next twenty- four hours were not going to be easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Sibling Rivalry- Part 13

Ken figured he'd better get it over with. Jun was going to be angry with him, no matter what. They never kept secrets from each other before, but, even though it would be short lived, this was one he had to keep.

He called Jun on the communicator. "Jun, it's Ken…"

"Ken! What did he say?" She was eager to hear his answer.

"He told me… but he said I can't fill you in until tomorrow…" He winced, knowing an ear-splitting response was forthcoming.

"WHAT! You know, but you're not going to tell me? We've never kept anything from each other before… why now?" The angry Swan's feathers were ruffled.

"Just trust me, Jun, everything will be ok…but I can't tell you what's going on right now…I'm sorry…" Ken turned off his communicator, leaving Jun with more questions than answers.

That night, she tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. She stared at the little form resting peacefully on the cot beside her, still clutching a bag of half-eaten popcorn.

She had an uneasy feeling that tomorrow's events would change their lives.

Jun got out of bed early the next morning, not feeling rested at all…but eager to find out the information she was missing. She decided to take Kami and Jinpei swimming at a nearby pool.Jun hadrecognized over time that Kami loved the water, and she and Jinpei had been teaching her to swim.

They splashed in the pool all morning, sliding down the slide and racing around in inner tubes. Finally, they decided to go home and get ready to open up the Snack for lunch. Jun carefully braided Kami's long, wet hair and dried her off gently.

The trio walked merrily down the sidewalk. Jinpei, with his blue trunks and a towel draped around his neck, Kami, with her cute little pink bikini and braided hair, dragging her towel behind her on the ground, and Jun, in her red bikini, with a towel tied around her waist. They were the picture of a happy family.

As they approached the Snack J, Jun noticed people standing outside waiting for them. It was Dr. Nambu, Ken, and a strange woman she had never seen before.

Kami looked up at them and gasped, "MOMMY!" she shouted, and ran as fast as she could into her mother's welcoming arms.

Jun was astounded. _So this is it… Ken knew they had found Kami's mother… how could he keep it from me?_

She gasped in anguish as she quickly slipped past the reunion in progress and darted into her room. Ken ran after her.

He quietly knocked on her door. "Jun, please let me explain…"

"I don't need an explanation… go away!" She bawled.

He leaned up against the door. "Please Jun, I need to explain what happened…I know you're upset…we've all fallen for that little girl. But you've given her the best gift… she has her mother back, and she has gained another family…"

After a few moments of silence, she cracked her door open to let him in. "I just want to hear your _great_ explanation for shutting me out…then, you'd better leave!"

He sat on her bed and took a deep breath. "When I talked to Hakase last night, he didn't have the results from the test… but he told me about Asa, the woman who claimed that Kami was her daughter. The test performed on Kami was a DNA test… he had to make sure it wasn't a false alarm. And he didn't want to worry you unnecessarily if she wasn't Kami's mom. But as it turns out…she is…Nambu warned me not to tell you anything until we had the results. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Jun…"

He held her close as she cried tears from deep down inside. He, too, shed tears for Kami; she had become a part of their family.

Suddenly, there was a timid knock on the door. "Onechan?" She glanced over to the door, seeing little Kami holding her mother's hand. "I wanted you to meet my mommy…"

Jun managed a weak smile and quickly wiped her tears. "Please forgive me for being rude, I've become close to Kami and I hate to see her go…I'm Jun." She extended her hand toward Mrs. Yoshida, and received a heart-felt hug in return.

"I want to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. She seems to love you very much." The woman's eyes glistened with tears. "I heard you saved her life. I am indebted to you forever. She is all I have left of my family, and I am all that is left of hers. I wanted to die when I thought I had lost her. You gave me a reason to live."

Jun smiled as she fought back more tears. "Well, you both have a larger family now. You can come and visit us anytime, we're here for you."

Jinpei popped his head in. "And if you ever need a babysitter…I'm available!" He grinned, making everyone laugh.

Joe and Ryu entered the room after hearing the bittersweet news. "Uncle Joe! Uncle Ryu!" Kami ran over to them. Joe picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "This is my mommy!" She stated proudly as they all exchanged greetings.

Joe spoke up, "What's this I hear about you leaving us, kiddo?" He glanced up at the tot on his shoulders.

"My mommy needs me, but I'll come visit soon." She grinned back down at him.

Ryu declared, "You'd better… you're my good luck charm!" Then he reached over and tickled her side, causing Joe to grab her quickly, to keep her from falling off his shoulders. Joe decided to lift her up and place her back safely on the ground.

Nambu looked at Jun, who was still drying her tears. "Jun, do you think you can… get some of Kami's things together? They have a train to catch."

"Yes, Hakase." She sighed and turned back into the bedroom. As a show of support, Ken, Joe, Ryu, and Jinpei helped her pack.

Before long, it was time for them to leave. Dr. Nambu had decided to escort them to the train station, just to make sure they got there safely. Asa and Kami said goodbye to each team member individually and then slid into the taxi. The last thing Kami did before she left was to blow a kiss and shout, "I love you, Onechan! See you soon!"

Jun collapsed in tears against Ken again as she feared she'd never see her little Kami again. Jinpei and Ryu wiped the tears that were flowing down their cheeks as they waved to the rapidly disappearing taxi. Even Joe, who was always so guarded, rubbed his eyes a time or two. "Dust in my eyes…" he explained and turned his back to the others.

"I guess it's just the five of us again…" Ken exclaimed sadly, still holding Jun close. He knew that the days ahead would be tough, especially for Jun, and she'd need support from everyone to get through her heartbreak. She'd be a great mother some day, but for now, she was needed and loved by her teammates. It was on that day that Ken made a vow to himself ...Jun would never be alone.


End file.
